


Отпечатки

by sleepyysalamiri



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, POV Thrawn, feeble attempts at beautiful metathors, somewhat angsty, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyysalamiri/pseuds/sleepyysalamiri
Summary: - Я сохраню ваш Каликори со всем уважением.- Знай я, что он попадет к вам - разбила бы его не задумываясь.Мысли Гранд Адмирала о неожиданной встрече с капитаном "Феникса".





	Отпечатки

Подвески мягко постукивают при каждом его шаге, каждый узорчатый кубик - словно звено в общей цепи. Самые первые потемнели от времени, и стертая резьба на них была подправлена. Дерево, отполированное сотнями касаний, тускло блестит в резком электрическом свете, и тысячи отпечатков пальцев образуют на нем единую фактуру. История целого рода - на его ладони, каждый поворот судьбы сливается с древесными волокнами. Навязчивая мысль как зуд у стенки черепа, чуть выше шеи - он не имеет права, он не должен смотреть, это слишком личное. На этой примитивной статуэтке ее желания и мотивы - словно открытая книга, словно вся ее душа обнажена.  
Он пытается отвести взгляд.

Тихий свист открывшейся двери отрывает его от собственных мыслей. Луч резкого света прорезает темноту комнаты, вырывает из теней два силуэта. Мальчик-джедай и Гера Синдулла, пленница в собственном доме.  
Гранд Адмирал изучает ее в полной тишине, рассеянно сжимая Каликори.

Она как будто бы та же улыбающаяся девочка с витража - но измененная войной и временем, закаленная ими, как сталь. Дочь революционера. Лидер восстания.  
Ее идеалы были наивны. Хаос, который она создавала, был опасен. Она сама - вселяла уважение.  
Еще одна навязчивая мысль, на этот раз скребется между ребер - быть может, сложись все иначе, ему не пришлось бы отправлять ее на казнь. Траун не пожелал бы себе лучшего противника, но их первая встреча грозит обернуться последней.  
И все, что от нее останется - деревянная статуэтка у него в руках. Узоры на дереве - ее история, ее семья, ее родина - как отпечатки, которые каждый Синдулла пытался оставить навечно.  
Траун знает лишь один способ почтить их упорство и отвагу.

\- Я сохраню ваш Каликори со всем уважением.  
\- Знай я, что он попадет к вам - разбила бы его не задумываясь.

Гранд Адмирал приподнимает бровь.

\- Вы меня удивляете. Ваша история так мало для вас значит?  
\- Наше фамильное наследие принадлежит нам, а не какому-то коллекционеру диковинок.

Дерево мягко шуршит о наполнитель внутри контейнера, который приказано доставить на Химеру.  
Интересно. Гера Синдулла рисковала жизнью, чтобы добыть эту статуэтку.  
Для жителей Рилота они бесценны.  
И все же ей легче было видеть свою семейную реликвию разбитой, чем в руках чужаков.  
Очередная мысль - как покалывание в кончиках пальцев: чем еще капитан Синдулла готова пожертвовать ради свободы?

***

Все отчетливее слышен недовольный шепот офицеров. База объята пламенем, а "Призраку" снова удалось ускользнуть.  
Траун еле заметно улыбается, держа в руках статуэтку. Гера Синдулла спасла свою жизнь. Возможно, она даже считает это победой.  
Но с каждой своей победой она оставляет отпечаток.  
И у Гранд Адмирала достаточно времени, чтобы их изучить.


End file.
